Mystic Generation
by Nana.Light
Summary: Todo cambia cuando tienes un poder,cuando eres diferente a los demás.Sakura dara rienda suelta a sus poderes y se dara cuenta de que no esta sola.Hay más mutantes con extraños poderes.Sera la pelirosa capaz de dejarlo todo atras para unirse a ellos? S&S
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaa! \(^o^)/**

**Como veran este es mi primer fic y estoy bastante emocionada. No lo he hecho muy largo porque si no les gusta puede que no lo siga pero si les gusta los proximos capitulos los hare bastante mas largos. Bueno, eres fic es diferente. No trata de ninjas como el autentico manga sino de poderes, algo asi como X men que es en lo que me estoy inspirando para hacerlo. **

**Para terminar quiero avisarles de que de loq ue más va a haber es SASU&SAKU. Porque? Simplemente porque me encanta (^^)v**

**Bueno les dejo ya en el fic.**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

.

.

_Capítulo 1_

.

.

.

Eran las 12 de la noche y una pelirosa de 20 años estaba trabajando en uno de los pubs más centricos de Tokio, como todos los días. Tenia el pelo largo, casi le llegaba a la cintura, sus ojos jade eran capazes de darle luz a la noche más oscura, su piel era clara y de tacto aterciopelado y su cuerpo era como el que toda mujer queria tener, de cintura estrecha, delgada y con una medida mediana de pecho, ni mucho ni poco.

Aquella noche no parecia ser muy diferente a todas las anteriores. La gente se apelotonaba en la barra pidiendole bebidas alcoholicas de todo tipo y tras unas horas, cuando el alcohol ya empezaba a hacer su efecto, los hombres se le acercaban lanzandole piropos e intentando que apectara a ir a un lugar mas "privado" con ellos.

"_Babosos" _pensaba ella.

Si pudiera utilizar sus cualidades para deshacerse de ellos… Pero entonces seria tratado como un bicho raro, la gente le temeria y para acabar de rematar las cosas, la cojerian y la tratarian como a una simple rata de laboratorio. No podia arriesgarse a que todos descubrieran aquello que tanto se habia esforzado en esconder.

Años.

Pero ahora era capaz de, no solo ocultarlo, sino tambien manejarlo a su antojo.

Notó como poco a poco los hombres ya se iban acercando a la barra mientras ella secaba con un trapo las copas que habian sido lavadas recientemente.

-Oye guapa, que te parece si tu y yo nos vamos a dar una vuelta?-

-Dios preciosa, no sabes todo lo que te haria-

-Hey pelirosa! Si te doy 200 euros que "favores" serias capaz de hacerme?-

Sakura suspiró con pesadez cerrando los ojos frunciendo un poco el caño, todas las noches pasaba lo mismo. Hizo oidos sordos e ignoró todas y cada una de las cosas que aquellos individuos le proponian. Daba gracias a que estubiene la barra de por medio porque sino seguro que se le echaban encima.

Entonces pudo oir como se abría la puerta de pub dando paso a un par de personas.

La primera en pasar fue una mujer que parecia tener unos 30 años aproximadamente. Era rubia con el pelo largo recogido en dos coletas. Tenia unos pechos abundantes y vestía con lo que parecian ser unos vaqueros negros y una gabardina beis puesto que estabamos en pleno invierno.

Tras ella entro un hombre que rondaba por su misma edad, quizas uno o dos años más que la mujer. Llevaba puesto un traje negro que contrastaba con su pelo blanco grisaceo. Era bastante delgado pero parecia estar bien en forma.

Ambos se quedaron unos intantes en la entrada examinando el lugar con la mirada hasta que sus ojos se posaron en ella. Se dieron una mirada complice y se dirigieron hacia la barra sentandose en dos de los pocos taburetes que quedaban libres.

A Sakura le extraño un poco su forma de actuar, porque la estaban observando? No es que nunca antes alguien el hubiese observado, pero aquello parecia ser diferente. Se acercó a ellos dejando la copa ya seca en su sitio. Le picaba la curiosidad pero actuaría prudentemente.

-Les sirvo algo?- preguntó apoyando las manos en la barra

-A mi ponme una buena copa de sake- habló la mujer

Una leve sonrisa se escapo de los labios del hombre.

-Tan alcoholica como siempre, no Tsunade?-

-Tu dejame a mi con mis vicios y pide de una vez Kakashi-

La ojijade no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante tal escena, parecian ser unas personas normales y corrientes.

-Yo prefiero una coca-cola-

Sakura asintio y sirvio primero la copa de sake para despues sacar una coca-cola de refrigerador y servirla en un vaso pero cuando fue a ponerle el hielo se dio cuenta de que no quedaba. Resopló frustrada, no tenia ganas de bajara al sotano del pub para coger dos bolsas de hielo así que escondiendo las manos en el cubo de hielo y tapandose un poco con su propio cuerpo hizo servir su poder para crear con una de sus manos cinco cubitos de hielo con facilidad. Ya lo habaía hecho varias veces antes.

Cogió dos con las pinzas y los puso dentro del vaso de coca-cola para luego llevarselo a los clientes.

-Aquí tienen-

Cada uno tomo su bebida y la miraron sonriendo.

-Desde cuando haces esto?-

Sakura se quedó un poco sorprendida ante la pregunta, a caso la habían visto? Se hizo la tonta e intento disimular su sorpresa, así que respondió a la pregunta con total naturalidad.

-Ah pues…creo que llevo trabajando aquí desde los 18 más o menos, necesitaba el trabajo para pagar el alquiler del piso-

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que nos referimos-

Un escalofrio recorrió el cuerpo de la joven al escuchar esas palabras y notó como Kakashi la miraba directamente, giró su cabeza para enfrentar sus ojos y entonces pudo escuchar en su cabeza la voz de ese hombre.

-_"Te hemos estado buscando, no eres la unica que puede hacer cosas que estan fuera del alcanze de un simple humano"-_

Eso era…telequinesis?

La simple idea de que fuera cierto le hizo retroceder un paso pero volvió a escuchar esa voz.

-_"Sí, a diferencia de ti yo puedo leer tu mente y comunicarme contigo mediante ella. No te asustes, solo hemos venido para proponerte algo"- _la ojijade que parecia estar un poco más calmada, asintió haciendole ver al peliblanco que le escuchaba atentamente-_"A las afueras de Tokio, en uno de los lugares más escondidos del bosque Kyomi se encuentra una residencia donde conviven mutantes como nosotros de todo tipo. Allí se les ofrece la estancia donde podran aprender a controlar mejor sus poderes, clases de defensa y ataque, y donde no deberan esconderse de nadie. Es un lugar seguro. Hemos venido a buscarte para proponerte que vegas. Que te unas a nosotros y dejes de esconder lo que realmente eres por naturaleza"-_

Sakura se quedo en silencio durante unos minutos mirando fijamente la copa de sake que llevaba Tsunade en sus manos.

"_Un lugar donde no ser diferente…"_ . Pensaba aturdida.

Un lugar donde no tendria que esconderse nunca más. Llevaba años deseando que existiese algo así y por fin alguien le informaba de que realmente exisita. Pero…sería capaz de dejarlo todo atrás por ir allí? Entonces levantó la mirada mirando directamente a los ojos de la rubia.

-Podrian darme un poco de tiempo para pensarmelo?-

-Sí- dijo Tsunade posando una de sus manos sobre la de ella- Y si decides venirte solo debes piensalo, Kakashi podra oirte y enviaremos a uno de nuestros alumnos a por ti-

Tras decir esto, Kakashi le dio el ultimo trago a su bebida, puesto que Tsunade ya se la había terminado, y se levantaron dejando un billete de 10 euros como pago. Sakura los siguió con la mirada hasta que la puerta se cerró tras ellos. Realmente era cierto lo que le estaban diciendo?

De una cosa estaba segura y era que por lo visto no era la unica con poderes, pero aun así no podía confiarse. Quizas lo que le estaban diciendo no eran más que una serie de mentiras para hacer que se descubriese a si misma y así llevarsela a un laboratorio para hacer pruevas con ella.

Quizas…

Quizas…

Quizas…

-Sakura!-

La chica zarandeó un poco la cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos para encontrarse frente a ella a su jefe que parecia tener un humor de perros en ese momento.

-Llevo por lo menos diez minutos llamandote! A caso no me oias?-

-Disculpe- susurró agachando la cabeza- Hoy ha sido un día duro y estoy muy cansada-

El hombre de avanzada edad suspiró compadeciendose un poco por la ojijade.

-Esta bien, no pasa nada. Ya puedes irte si quieres, quedan solo 10 minutos para que cerremos.-

Sakura asintió y salió de la barra cogiendo su abrigo de el perchero que había cerca de la puerta y poniendoselo antes de salir. Cogió un taxi y al llegar a su aprtamento fue directamente a su habiatacion y se sentó sobre la cama.

Lo había estado pensando durante todo el trayecto y aun estaba indecisa. Era un riesgo que no sabía si tomar o no. Si todo era una trampa sería una rata de laboratorio de porvida y si era verdad finalmente podría liberarse y relacionarse con gente que comprendiese lo que se siente al no poder ser lo que eres.

Que podia hacer?

Pero entonces todo lo que le hacia dudar parecía haber desaparecido ante una sola palabra.

Cobardía.

Ella no era cobarde, así que se enfrontaria a cualquier situación. Fuese la que fuese. Si era una tramapa utilizaria todo su poder para escapar. No permitiría que nadie la enjaulara.

Ya estaba decidido así que se levantó rapidamente de la cama y saco una maleta de un armario empezando a llenarla de toda la ropa, zapatos y complementos que tenia en su habitación. Cuando terminó se miró fijamente en el espejo que había cerca de su tocador.

-Se acbó ser la Sakura que reprimia su poderes por miedo a ser rechazada, por miedo a ser un bicho raro, por miedo a no encajar…por miedo a quedarme sola. Pero la verdad es que no lo estoy, hay más como yo…La Sakura que ahora veo ha muerto…ahora voy a ser una Sakura segura de si misma que no le importe lo que los simples humanos piensen de ella…libre para untilizar plenamente su poder.-

Se sonrió a si misma ante el espejo y cerró los ojos lentamente.

-_"Acepto vuestra proposición"-_

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

**Bueno que les ha parecido? ^^ Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un review, así sabre si continuarlo o no.**

**Gracias por leer~**

**Besos~**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo~  
><strong>

**Bien chicos, este capítulo lo he subido tan rapido porque digamos que...cof cof cof mejor no desvelo nada y os lo explico mejor al final, oki?**

**Os dejo con la lectura y muchisimas gracias a todos aquellos que me habeis enviado un review ^-^**

**Nos vemos luego~**

.

.

.

.

.

_Capítulo 2_

.

.

.

-_"Acepto vuestra proposición"-_

Abrió los ojos y como si de polvo se tratase, apareció espontáneamente ante ella un chico pelirrojo con ojos de mismo color y que a simple vista era bastante más grande que ella.

-Eres tu una de las nuevas verdad?- dijo mirándola mientras se le acercaba

-Sakura- respondió asintiendo- Y tu eres…?

-Juugo, tu "teletrasportador" personal- esto hizo que la pelirosa soltara una leve carcajada- Bueno, tuyo y de todos los residentes porque no hay dios que no se aproveche de mi poder en la residencia-

Sakura se le quedo mirando por unos instantes mientras él hablaba, el chico era bastante simpático y por ahora no había señales de que eso fuese una trampa. Y si lo era, daba la enhorabuena a aquel que hubiese contratado a ese mutante tan gracioso para llevársela al "matadero".

-Bueno, dejémonos de palabrerías. Nos vamos?- dijo tendiéndole la mano

-Por supuesto teletransportador automático- espetó tomando su mano sonriendo

-Oh, venga. No te cachondees de mi- rió y cogió la maleta de la chica con la otra mano- A la cuenta de tres…1…2…3!-

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar el ultimo numero y sintió como un cosquilleo en el estomago. Que se sentiría al ser teletransportada? Quizás al volver a aparecer le faltaba un brazo o aun pero, una pierna! Se detuvo ante tal pensamiento, demasiadas películas había visto. Pero no podía negar que el hecho de que ella al igual que muchos otros tuviesen poderes no era algo que pasase normalmente, sino mas bien en las películas.

-Sakura?- notó como aquel chico llamado Juugo la zarandeaba un poco cogiéndola de los hombros- Estas ahí? Hemos llegado, abre los ojos-

Cómo? Ya? Tan rápido?

Abrió cuidadosamente sus ojos y vio aquella gigantesca mansión que se alzaba ante ella.

Era la típica mansión antigua hecha de piedra. Tenía 6 pisos por lo menos y para Sakura cada piso era como 100 veces su casa. La mansión estaba envuelta por un extenso jardín adornado por esculturas de metal y mármol. Y cerca de allí había un precioso lago.

-E-esto…es enorme!- dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Que esperabas? Aquí conviven más de 500 mutantes. Y eso que no la has visto por dentro-

En ese momento, Sakura vio salir por la puerta principal a las mismas dos personas que vio entrar en el pub la noche anterior.

-Sakura- la primera en hablar fue Tsunade, la cual la recibió con una sonrisa dándole un fuerte abrazo al que ella correspondió. Se le hacía tan maternal…

-Nos alegra que hayas decidido aceptar- confesó el peliblanco cuando ya estaba a su lado – Juugo, tu ya puedes irte, gracias por tu trabajo- el chico asintió y al instante desapareció espontáneamente –Bueno Sakura, bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar-

La pelirosa no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente y en compañía de ambos entro dentro de la mansión. Para su sorpresa, la mansión no era para nada vieja por dentro. Tenía el típico toque antiguo pero todo lo demás era pura tecnología y de la más avanzada. Pero Sakura centró su atención en otro asunto. Había grupos de mutantes por todas partes y de todas las edades jugando con sus poderes. Habían algunos volando ya fuese porque tenían alas o porque eran capaces de levitar. Otro que había encendido la chimenea con un solo chasquido de dedos, otro cogiendo libros de un estante con la mente. Y todos parecían pasarlo bien.

Kami…todo era cierto, no había ninguna trampa. Por fin había llegado al lugar al que pertenecía.

Tsunade la miró y sonrió.

-Te gusta lo que ves?-

-Es solo que…aun no me lo creo- dijo riendo un poco

-Por eso no te preocupes, te irás acostumbrando. Lo primero será llevarte a tu habitación para que dejes todas tus cosas- comentó echándole un vistazo a su maleta.

-Está bien-

-Disculpa Tsunade pero yo no podre acompañarles- habló el peliblanco –Tengo que atender unos asuntos. Sakura ha sido un placer-

-Lo mismo digo-

Pero entonces vio como Tsunade lo miraba con una mirada asesina y el pobre sudaba frio.

-No te irás…a leer otro de esos estúpidos libros, no?-

-Tsunade un poquito de por favor eh. Se llaman icha icha paradise y son tan dignos como cualquier ot…-

No pudo seguir porque el aura de la rubia se estaba volviendo cada vez más negra y le había salido un tic en la ceja.

-Kakashi…-susurró con una voz tenebrosa

-E-esto…nos vemos Sakura- y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo

-Vuelve aquí pervertido!- gritó furiosa pero el peliblanco ya se había ido –Algún día le romperé todos los huesos del cuerpo- dijo suspirando

Sakura aun tenía la cara de incredibilidad que al principio de la discusión. Y…se suponía que ellos eran los directores de todo aquello? Una coa si tenía clara, nunca NUNCA haría enfadar a Tsunade.

-Veamos, por donde íbamos? Ah sí! Sígueme y te llevare hasta tu habitación- la ojijade asintió y fue tras ella hasta llegar al tercer piso.

Parecía ser la planta donde dormían todas las chicas puesto que por los pasillos las puestas que había tenían grabado el numero de la habitación, y a un lado, el nombre de las chicas que dormían en ella.

-Esta será tu habitación-

Sakura se detuvo ante el comentario y echó un vistazo a la puerta mientras Tsunade daba unos pequeños golpecitos en ella para que las chicas que hubiese dentro le abrieran. Era la habitación 212 y por lo que veía no había ningún nombre escrito en ella. A caso iba a dormir sola?

Entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica rubia de ojos azules.

-Si?-

-Ino, os traigo a otra compañera. Ella es nueva como vosotras y se llama Sakura-

La chica le sonrió y se giró para llamar a las demás-

-Chicas! Tenemos otra compy!-

Acto seguido dos chicas más se apelotonaron en la puerta mirándola con curiosidad como si fuese un cachorrito de esos que ves en las tiendas y de los que te enamoras con solo verlos por lo monos que son.

-Se llama Sakura- anunció Tsunade de nuevo

-Encantada!- dijeron todas a la vez

-Bueno chicas, dentro de nadas se os pasara a todas un horario con vuestras clases y obligaciones, vale?-todas asintieron, luego miro a Sakura- Espero que te sientas como en casa-

La pelirosa asintió y entró en la habitación con la maleta.

-Deja ahí la maleta y ven, así nos vamos conociendo todas- habló la castaña mientras se iban sentando en dos de las cuatro camas que había en la habitación –Yo soy Tenten-

-Yo Ino como ya te ha dicho la malhumorada Tsunade- dijo entre risas

-Y yo soy Hinata- comentó la peli negra un poco tímida

-Entonces…vosotras también sois nuevas?- preguntó la ojijade intrigada

Ella pensaba que iba a ser la única novata así que el pensar que no sería la única le alivió un poco.

-Pues la verdad es que si. Nosotras acabamos de entrar hará como tres horas o así, no chicas?- dijo la rubia a lo que las otras dos asintieron

-Y vosotras que poderes tenéis?-

No podía reprimir la pregunta. Le picaba la curiosidad. Quería saber que habilidades tenían sus compañeras. Pero antes de que pudiesen contestar se escuchó el sonido de un papel pasar bajo la puerta.

Hinata se levantó y la cogió.

-Es el horario- anunció con los ojos fijos en el papel

-Pues si que han sido rápidos. A ver?- todas se levantaron y se pusieron alrededor de la pelinegra para mirarlo

-Sakura- llamó Tenten –Mira, porque no esperamos 15 minutos a que empiece la clase de Kakashi para mostrar cada una sus poderes? Así al está al aire libre tendremos más libertad para hacerlo a lo grande, no?

La pelirosa asintió de acuerdo con lo que le decía su, ahora, amiga.

-Escuchad, podríais ayudarme a vaciar mi maleta antes de que empiece la clase?-preguntó Sakura

-mmmm…-las tres chicas con las que compartía habitación se miraron y luego posaron sus ojos en ella

-Te ayudaremos si aceptas dejarnos tu ropa algún día- propusieron las tres a la vez

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada haciendo que las demás también se rieran.

-Está bien, está bien. Os la prestare-

En 10 minutos la maleta ya había sido vaciada y a la pelirosa incluso le había dado tiempo a cambiarse de ropa poniéndose unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta básica de tirantes blanca.

Al terminara, las cuatro bajaron al salón de la primera planta para esperar, junto a sus otros compañeros, al profesor. Mientras estaban sentadas en uno de los sofás hablando de temas personales, un rubio de pelo pincho y ojos azules como el cielo se acerco a la pelirosa y le tomo la mano dándole un beso en esta haciendo que abriese un poco los ojos por la sorpresa. Pero entonces la situación se hizo más extraña aun, si era posible. Tres chicos justo iguales al primero aparecieron. Uno pasó la mano por la cintura de Hinata, la cual enrojeció al instante, otro apoyó una mano en el hombro de Ino y el último, se sentó al lado de Tenten.

-Hola chicas! Sois nuevas?- dijeron los 4 clones a coro

Pero no les dio tiempo a responder puesto que tres supuestos amigos del chico se acercaron a ellas.

-Vamos Naruto, deja de ligar con las novatas-

En ese mismo instante los cuatro clones se unieron en uno solo que estaba riendo mientras se frotaba la nuca.

-Kiba no lo llames así que suena mal, llámalo más bien…conocer a las chicas nuevas-

-Si claro. Disculpen a mi amigo. Tiene las hormonas alteradas incluso en invierno- dijo un castaño de ojos claros

-Pues tiene que dar miedo en primavera- añadió la pelirosa con cara de miedo haciendo que todos riesen.

-Venga Sakura no te pases- habló Ino –Yo soy Ino y estas son Sakura, Hinata y Tenten-

-Bonitos nombres- dijo el pelirrojo de ojos verdes sonriendo –Yo soy Gaara y estos Naruto, Neji y Kiba-

-Bueno bueno, sois nuevas verdad?- volvió a preguntar el rubio a lo que todas asintieron

-Vosotros no?-

-No, llevamos aquí dos años más o menos-

-Entonces que hacéis en nuestra supuesta clase? Deberíais saber manejar vuestros poderes mucho mejor que nosotras- dijo Tenten

-Nunca se habían impartido clases de ataque, defensa y dominio de poder hasta este año. Por lo que nosotros estamos en las misma condiciones que vosotros. Antes solo convivíamos aquí, como si fuese un piso solo para mutantes, comíamos, jugábamos, leíamos, pero no entrenábamos- Neji hizo una pausa para luego seguir –Algo está pasando para que los directores hayan decidido empezar a entrenarnos-

Se hizo un silencio bastante tenso en el ambiente que fue roto por la reacción de uno de los chicos, Kiba.

-Ugh! Ya empieza a oler a serpiente- haciendo que todas las chicas se quedaran con cara de no haberlo entendido y que los demás chicos resoplaran

-A serpiente?- cuestionó la pelirosa

-De un momento a otro aparecerá por ese pasillo el Uchiha seguido por su escuadrón de perros. Presume del control que tiene de sus poderes ya que es el único que ha estado entrenando por su cuenta- respondió Naruto mirando hacia el final del pasillo que había enfrente de ellos

-Uchiha?-

-Sasuke Uchiha- aclaró Gaara con un poco de rabia al pronunciar su nombre

-Se cree el mejor, es un amargado, trata a los demás como a simple escoria y utiliza su poder con los que están en su contra sin importarle nada- continuó Naruto apretando los dientes

Sakura frunció el ceño, pero quien se creía que era ese Uchiha? Miró hacia el pasillo para saber quién era ese creído y entonces lo vio aparecer. Tendría su misma edad, quizás un año más, su forma de andar era segura y elegante, su pelo azabache hacia contraste con su blanquecina piel y sus ojos eran negros como la noche.

"_Patético" _pensó.

El azabache iba acompañado por tres personas más.

-Quien es el del pelo blanco?- preguntó Hinata

-Ese es Suigetsu, su mano derecha y el que va detrás es…-

-Juugo!- acabó la frase Sakura

-Lo conoces?- la miro Neji intrigado

-Sí, vino a por mí para traerme. Como puede estar con él? Su forma de ser es totalmente opuesta a como me decís que es Sasuke- dijo sorprendida

-Son amigos desde la infancia y, aunque parezca mentira, él es su mano izquierda- continuó Naruto

-Y esa chica? La que va cogida del brazo de Sasuke- preguntó Ino

-Karin, la mayor golfa que puedas encontrar en toda la residencia- respondió Kiba –Se podría decir que es su putita personal-

El grupito encabezado por Sasuke se paró en la entrada del salón y echó un vistazo a todos los que estaban ahí presentes para luego pararse cerca de donde estaban Sakura y los demás.

La pelirosa aprovechó y decidió ir a saludar al pelirrojo que acompañaba al Uchiha la cual cosa sorprendió a sus actuales amigos. Pero cuando estaba pasando por el lado de Naruto, este tomo su mano deteniendo su avance por unos segundos.

-Ten cuidado- le susurro para después soltarle la mano

A lo que la pelirosa asintió y siguió caminando hasta llegar al lado de la chimenea que era donde se encontraba su "teletransportador" personal.

-Sakura- la saludó con una sonrisa

-Que tal Juugo?- dijo ignorando a los otros tres, dos de los cuales la miraban con interés

-Bien, veo que ya te has instalado y estas lista para la primera clase-

Pero la conversación fue interrumpida por una estridente voz según la opinión de la pelirosa.

-Pero que es esto- comentó la chica del grupo con burla –Pero si su pelo parece una mezcla entre algodón de azúcar y chicle-

-Mira quién habla, la que tiene un pelo que parece una escoba roja del todo a 100-

Karin iba a responder enfurecida pero Sasuke la detuvo molesto por la discusión.

-Cállate Karin y deja de hablar con los novatos- dijo mirando a la ojijade –Puede que se te pegue su estupidez y eso va también por ti Juugo-

Sakura frunció el ceño. Estúpida? Oh no, ella podría se muchas cosas pero estúpida no entraba dentro.

-Disculpa cabeza pollo pero esta estúpida novata quizás sea mejor que tu- dijo haciendo énfasis en el insulto

Todo el salón se quedó en silencio. Lo había llamado cabeza pollo? Kami…esa chica tenía los días contados. Nadie era capaz de insultar a Sasuke Uchiha si quería vivir durante un año más.

El azabache se sorprendió ante el comentario de esa chica pero como era de esperar no lo demostró. En algún momento de su estancia en la residencia pagaría por lo que le acababa de decir.

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde pero creo que en tu caso ya puedes darla por perdida- le dijo sonriendo de lado con superioridad –Molesta-

Sakura lo miró directamente a los ojos con ira. Antes moriría que perder contra ese idiota.

-Bien chicos! Todos al jardín!- anunció Kakashi entrando en el salón –Empieza vuestra primera clase-

Sakura le lanzo una última mirada retándolo y volvió con sus compañeros para dirigirse todos juntos fuera.

Había llegado el momento de demostrar que potencial tenia cada uno con sus poderes y ninguno de ellos se iba a quedar atrás.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bueno aqui dejo el capítulo. Como os decia antes, lo he subido antes porque lo veia como un poco más soso por el echo de que es cuando se presentan entre ellos y se conocen. El proximo sera mas interesante. Prometido!**

**Espero que os haya gustado aun así ^^ y que me dejeis reviews porque los agradezco muchiiiiisimo. Me dan más ganas de escribir como veis jajaja me ha costado mas o menos de 4 a5 horas escribir este capitulo. Karen'sasusaku**

**Ah, si! Que se me olvidaba. Para love to uchiha: sakura no solo tiene un poder sino dos aunque no te puedo desvelar cuales son, ya lo veras en el siguiente capítulo así que espero que me sigas ^^. Para ****Karen'sasusaku**** y : gracias a dios que encuentro gente de le guste X men y me alegra que os guste la idea del fic ^^. Para Key : sorry por lo de la moneda, lo tendre en cuenta. Ypara todos los demas muchisimas gracias por vuestros reviews.  
><strong>

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y gracias por leer**~

**Besos~**


End file.
